


Bubble bath

by Ivypage21



Series: Creatures from above [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: Bath time with Lou





	Bubble bath

Finally after working all week and having so much to do, you barley had time to sleep, you took quick showers and ate like you did back in high school. But not today, no, today was finally your day to relax. You had spent the day with Lou, you slept in this morning and had a good breakfast, then you and him went on a walk through the woods for a while. Yes today had been a nice day indeed, and to top it off he made the most delicious thing that you had ever eaten for dinner, albiet you werent sure what it was, but it was delicious. 

Now it was time for a nice comfortable bath, oh yes. You put some bubble soap into the water and waited for the tub to fill. You slipped out of your robe and tested the water with your toes, just the right temperature. You step into the tub, and relax. "You look comfortable," Lou whispers in your ear. You look over into those beautiful golden eyes of his, "I would be a lot more comfortable with you in here with me." He didnt need more invitation than that. He slipped his talons on either side of you, being careful not to scratch you, you sat in between his legs your back against his chest. Both sets of his arms rubbing against your belly and arms. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, and started pressing small kisses against your cheek, moving towards your neck, then your shoulder. He used his top arms and started to rub your arms and massage your breast, pinching your nipples and making you gasp and moan, while his bottom arms started to go further south. He played with your clit, moving in circles making you moan, using his other hands to rub your pucker. Your hips arched up while you gasped in surprise, "Is it to much?" He whispers in your ear. "No, I just wasn't expecting it." He continues to work you, pushing his fingers in little by little, getting you used to the feeling. His fingers felt like heaven the way he moved them inside you, you felt yourself building up inside your stomach. Suddenly he pinched both your nipples at one, making you jump head first into the blissful abyss of an orgasm. In the aftershocks he whispered in your ear, "Would you like more my goddess?" You couldn't answer, all you could do was nod your head. He licked behind your ear and started to lift you just enough to rub the flat head of his cock against your tight pucker, "Are you ready my goddess?" His tongue slipped into your ear and you moaned. "I'll take that as a yes." His cock pushed into you and you cried out, he was slowly pushing in allowing you to get used to the feeling and still playing with your clit to ease the slight pain.

Once he was all the way to the hilt he pulled out all the way and pushed back in, slowly at first and speeding up as he went along. Soon he held you and started to rock his hips into you, getting faster with each thrust. The heat built in your belly again, until it couldn't anymore and you orgasmed with a loud wail ripped from somewhere inside you. He let you ride through the aftershocks without moving, when they were slowing down he started to thrust again, making you build back up. He suddenly turned you to face him, while he was still inside you. You rolled your hips, making him moan, "Oh my goddess, you are amazing!" He kissed you and bit your bottom lip, "My goddess I may not hold much longer if you continue doing that." The heat in your belly rose again, "I'm gonna cum too." You cried, a few more thrusts and you and him threw your heads back and cried out each others names. 

You where both breathless, holding each other. You looked at him, and his crest was glowing. He smiled at you, "I think we made a mess." You looked over the tub wall at all the water on the floor, "I think you maybe right." You grinned at him. You lifted off of him gently, he sucked in air as he popped out of you. 

After you and him had rinsed off and cleaned up the floor, you went and cuddled on the bed, "I love you more than anything in any universe, you know that don't you, my goddess?" His eyes were soft, "Yes, and I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." You answered him.


End file.
